1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device having a navigation function for guiding a user to a destination, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known mobile phone having a navigation function generally uses GPS (Global Positioning System) or the like to recognize current position, and displays the current position by a marking on a displayed map. Such the mobile phone is disclosed in a reference, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274293.
Those mobile phones with such the navigation functions have problems. One of these problems is about incurrence of communication fees for using the GPS or downloading map images. Another problem is about increase of power consumption caused by the image processing for displaying guidance images.
To solve such the problems, some devices employ a technique for automatically turning off the guidance display after an elapse of a predetermined time. However, it may be inconvenient because guidance is not always available.
Meanwhile, demand for detailed guidance (such as route guidance) depends on a concerned situation. When a course is simple, e.g. when the travel is continuously along a main street, the detailed guidance display will not be necessary. On the other hand, when a course is complicated, e.g. when the travel is by turning down alleys many times, the detailed guidance display will be required.
Though such the detailed guidance may be helpful, guidance images may be confused. But if the display guidance has simple contents, such display contents can be understood instantaneously and intuitively.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple navigation screen display with improved convenience, in a mobile terminal device having a navigation function.